


I'll be out of my mind (and you'll be out of ideas)

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Quite accidentally, Han Westwood becomes the official Stuart House Dungeon Master and finds himself the target of a whole lot of flirting from a very persistent Sebastian. He...doesn't mind it as much as you'd expect.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Sebastian Smythe/Han Westwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I'll be out of my mind (and you'll be out of ideas)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a snippet on Discord where we decided that Sebastian playing D&D would be a) an absolute troll and b) a total flirt. The rest...well, this is what happens when you're stuck at home for a month and your fandom is on a six-year hiatus.
> 
> Have fun.

It was no secret that Han Westwood rarely left Windsor House. Even among the other boarders, many of whom had never seen the boy, his reputation as a hermit was well established. Which made it especially surprising, then, that within the first week of his junior year, he was found in the common room of Stuart House, setting up a table for six with his dice collection at the center.

In the months following Dalton Academy’s reopening, the boys found themselves more connected than ever. House alliances and age-old rivalries dissolved in the wake of their collective trauma, and as much as they could within the bounds of school rules and curfews, the boarders spent an increasing amount of time in each other’s dorms. Different groups coped in different ways, from Reed’s well-attended art therapy sessions in Windsor to the Tweedles and Logan’s late-night My Chemical Romance singalongs the other Stuarts pretended they couldn’t hear.

But while most of these activities were well-known among the students, one remained a trusted secret.

Han couldn’t remember exactly how long ago Logan had knocked tentatively on his door and asked to join the Dungeons and Dragons game he’d been running on and off with a few of the Windsors. He had been shocked, of course, but at that point Dalton as a whole was no stranger to surprises, so he’d come to accept these things as they came. He’d agreed, and Logan had further impressed him by producing a fully-developed character right out of the gate: a half-orc cleric with a more elaborate backstory than even Drew had started with.

“We meet Wednesdays at 8,” Han had replied, “right here.”

Logan had nodded and skulked out without a word.

He’d turned out to be a fairly competent player, all things considered. Most of his info in building the character had come from online, and he’d rolled his eyes a bit at being asked to consult the Player’s Guide before his first session. But he took to it quickly, even listening to Han’s ramblings about dice lore every time he chose a set from the pile to play with. A few weeks in, he arrived with his own small collection of d20s, and the Windsors realized that he was serious about getting involved.

Some time later, when Logan’s dice collection had started to expand quite a bit, he casually suggested that the party might be in need of another magic user. Han, of course, knew that Logan and Julian had become an official couple a few weeks prior, and assumed he was the reason Logan was asking. They were pretty much set on magic users, at any rate. But Han just replied that any one of them was welcome to invite another player to the table, whether they were needed or not.

And so Julian had joined in the next week as their party’s new bard.

They continued like that until finals week, Logan and Julian sneaking up to Han’s room every Wednesday to play DnD with the Windsors like they hadn’t been bitter rivals only a few months before. It was honestly cathartic, for Han as much as the rest of them. He didn’t show it much, but Hell Night had really had him worried about the safety of his classmates and the school itself. To see Logan and Julian doing so well afterwards was quite comforting.

As exams drew nearer and their school workloads started to pile on, they were forced to draw the campaign to a close. But they managed to squeeze in one last wrap-up session before summer, and as they parted ways, both Logan and Julian expressed interest in doing another campaign when they returned for school in the fall. They’d kept in touch, if infrequently, and when school was back in session Julian had texted Han saying he knew of a new student who might be interested in joining them.

At that point, the Stuarts in the party nearly outnumbered the Windsors.

They—or, really, Han—decided to move things into the Stuart common room, with it having a) more space than Han’s dorm room and b) less chance of bodily harm than the Windsor common room. Han also suspected that Logan was still a little nervous around Windsor, especially now that the post-tragedy camraderie had started to wear off.

So here they were, Han’s pool of dice at the center of a circle now consisting of Drew, Satoru, Logan, Julian, and a new kid named Sebastian.

“Okay,” Han began, typing something on his laptop. He had most of the DM resources he’d need in digital form, and of course, there were a few online games that needed his attention at various points throughout the night. He couldn’t be expected to disconnect entirely, after all. “Let’s get started. Returning players, welcome back. Will you all be using the same characters as before?”  
“I like mine,” said Drew, and Satoru mumbled in agreement.

“Are we using the level we left off at, or starting over?” Logan asked, tapping his pen over the notebook he’d been using as a character sheet.

Han glanced over at Sebastian. “I think we might reset a little, to make it fair.” Drew scowled and scribbled something out on his character sheet. “We can start at Level 3, so Satoru and Julian, you both can keep your subclasses.”

“I might have to make a new sheet at this point,” Julian muttered, staring at the mess of scribbles and highlighter marks in front of him.

Next to Julian, Sebastian tentatively raised his hand.

“We’re not in class, Sebastian, you can just talk.” Han resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned his focus to the new player.

“I don’t have a character created,” Sebastian said with an apologetic smile.

“We’ll get to that,” Han replied curtly. He looked back to check over Logan and Julian’s character sheets.

“So Logan, you’d need to lose one cantrip, one second level slot, and all of your third level slots. Julian, you lose both of your third slots and forget two spells.”

“Can I pick which two to forget, or do I have to lose the two most recent ones?”

Han considered it for a moment before deciding to cut his players a break.

“You can pick,” he said, and Julian grinned, scratching out one of the lower items on the list.

Once he was satisfied with the state of their characters, Han finally turned back to Sebastian.

“Okay,” he said, bracing himself for his least favorite part of being a Dungeon Master. “How much DnD experience do you have?”

“Not much,” Sebastian admitted, and Han fought back a sigh. It wasn’t that he had a problem with new players - he generally loved getting people interested in DnD. He just knew from experience that he wasn’t a very good teacher, and he tended to get frustrated when new players didn’t take to things immediately. It’s why he’d liked Logan so much when he first joined - Logan did all the work for him.

“Okay then,” he said, thumbing open the Player’s Guide. “Well, I’ll give you a brief rundown of your options for easy races and classes to work with, and we can see—“

“Actually, that part I do know.”

Han paused, glancing up skeptically at the grin on Sebastian’s face.

“Oh, you do? Did you have something in mind?”

“Yes, actually.” Sebastian shot a sly look to his left, where Logan and Julian were sitting, and Han suddenly had a bad feeling about all this. “I’d like to play a berserker barbarian, human. He’s tall, has blond hair and green eyes. And his name is Logan.”

Han slowly glanced over at Logan, whose eyes were wide with fury. Julian’s mouth hung open in shock, and he looked between Sebastian and Logan like he wasn’t sure whether to go after the former or comfort the latter. Han was beginning to regret agreeing to this.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “I…think maybe you should start out as a basic barbarian, and maybe move up to berserker once you get the hang of things.”

Han had all but located the Barbarian section of the Player’s Guide when Sebastian burst into laughter.

“Come on, guys, I was kidding.” Han snuck a glance up at Julian, who looked like he might actually jump at Sebastian. Strange, he thought, considering Julian had been the one to invite him in the first place. It seemed like there was some history there that Han could only guess at.

“Not funny, Sebastian,” Julian huffed, settling back in his seat. Logan was still fuming, but he hadn’t said a word. Perhaps he’d gotten a better hold on his anger since the last time Han had seen him.

Sebastian turned back to Han, smiling politely. “I did do some research, though, and I think I’d like to try an Eldritch Knight. I like magic, but I don’t want to have too many spells to start out with. And J told me you guys already have plenty of magic users.”

Han snuck a glance at Julian, who was still glaring at Sebastian. He wasn’t touching that one at all.

“We could use another combat class,” muttered Satoru, who had been pointedly avoiding the entire conversation by helping Drew to update his character sheet.

“Okay, if you think you can handle it, let’s try that.” Han flipped the Player’s Guide over to the Fighter section. If Sebastian had done enough research to namedrop two wildly different subclasses, he probably had enough basic knowledge to handle a complex character.

And maybe he’d be easy to teach as well.

“Pick a d20 from the middle,” Han instructed, waving his hand at the pile of dice. “And let’s get started.”

—

“I can’t fucking believe he did that.”

Julian sighed. Logan knew he was being repetitive at this point - it had been a week since their first session with Sebastian, and he was still harping on what had happened during the first ten minutes. But Julian had for some reason invited Sebastian _back_ , even after what he said, and while Logan wasn’t about to start shit during the actual campaign, he figured he’d earned the right to complain in the time leading up to it.

“Me neither,” Julian admitted. “It was a low blow. But he did say he was sorry, and he promised to be civil from now on.”

“He better be.” Logan flopped down on the couch next to Julian in a huff, and almost as a reflex, Julian swung his legs up to rest on Logan’s lap.

When it came down to it, not much had changed since they’d made the shift from friends to something more. It wasn’t like Julian had never stretched out on the common room couch with his feet in Logan’s lap before, or fallen asleep with his head resting on Logan’s shoulder. They’d always been comfortable around each other, which was part of what made this feel so easy, like it was the inevitable next step in their friendship as soon as Logan pulled his head out of his ass long enough to realize it.

“He’s not a bad guy, Logan,” Julian said gently. That was about the only major difference in their relationship now, aside from what happened behind closed doors. They were a lot less aggressive, slower to anger when dealing with something like this. They’d both come a long way over the past couple of months.

And when it came to their DnD games, Logan was especially careful to be on his best behavior. It was too important to them both for him not to be.

“I know,” Logan grumbled. He didn’t want to start a fight, and anyway, he knew Julian was right. But that didn’t mean he had to like the guy. “You’ve made that clear.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Julian admonished playfully, jostling Logan’s shoulder with one hand. Logan rolled his eyes, a small smile forcing its way onto his face.

“I’m not,” Logan replied with a smirk. “I’m the one who gets to take you to bed after this.”

Julian laughed, and Logan briefly thought that he might never get tired of hearing that sound. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, because the door opened just then with the sound of Drew and Satoru bickering over something.

“He said it was fine!” Satoru argued as the pair entered the room, Han following behind with a stony, emotionless look on his face.

“He did not,” Drew protested. “He said he wasn’t going to Howard unless he saw anything, which was a denial of responsibility, not permission.”

Logan and Julian exchanged a knowing look as Han got to work setting up the table, one that said something like _This is why we’re not in fucking Windsor_.

The arrival of Sebastian from upstairs brought the argument to a halt, and Julian swung his legs off the couch, sidling over to take his seat at the table. Logan joined him, fighting back the urge to glare at Sebastian.

“Okay,” Han greeted them in his characteristic monotone. “So, if you’ll remember, we’re going to check out the bathhouse. You’ve all found an attic to stay in for the foreseeable future, so you can choose to go in at any time. Will you go now, during business hours, or wait until night falls?”

The players looked at each other across the table.

“I say go now,” Sebastian said with a shrug. “Let’s take a bath.”

“And what, try to sneak past all the NPCs in there?” Logan scoffed. “That’s a great way to get caught.”

“I could cast Pass Without Trace and get some of us in undetected,” Satoru suggested. “We could have Ilde and Himo distract everyone by pretending to be patrons.”

“Why me?” Drew protested.

“You’re the only girl character. It’s a bathhouse, we’re not distracting anyone with a male half-orc.”

“So we’re flirting our way in?” Logan shot Satoru a skeptical look. “That’s the plan?”

“Sounds good to me.” Sebastian grinned. Logan only barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I have 10 charisma,” Drew said with a grimace. “Not sure flirting is really on the table.”

“If I may,” Julian cut in, and all eyes turned to him. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to use Pass Without Trace at night instead? That way nobody has to distract anyone.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Logan agreed.

“Yeah, I’m thinking we sneak in after closing,” Drew added.

Satoru looked over at Sebastian. “Looks like you’re outnumbered.”

Sebastian shrugged, leaning back in his seat. “Fine, fine. Guess I’m not getting any tonight.” He grinned at Han across the table, and was met with a withering glare.

“So you’ll be showing up to the bathhouse after dark, then?” Han replied dryly.

“Sounds good,” Satoru agreed. “I’ll cast the spell just outside the doors, so we can slip in undetected.”

“All right. You approach the bathhouse in the dark, and once there, you reach a large set of wooden doors with a large iron lock.”

“We…don’t have a rogue,” Satoru realized, looking around the table. “Can anyone pick a lock?”  
“I think I’ve done it before,” Julian recalled. He looked over to Han for permission. “Back at that castle, right?”

Han considered that for a moment. “I’ll allow it,” he said finally, and Julian grinned. “Roll for dexterity.”

Julian rolled. “14.” 

“Alright, the door is unlocked. You—”

“Wait,” Julian interrupted. “I’m not opening them all the way yet. What if someone’s inside?”

“True,” Logan nodded, jumping in. “We should have someone look in to get a read on the place.”

“I’ve got darkvision,” Sebastian announced. “I’ll take a peek.”

“Sebastian, make a perception check.”

Sebastian combed the table for a d20. Why he didn’t pick one before the game started, Logan wasn’t sure. He was halfway to considering buying a set for him before next week before he remembered that he didn’t even like Sebastian.

“Alright,” Sebastian said once he’d located a suitable die. He rolled. “16.”

“And your modifier?”

Logan chuckled silently to himself. Of course Sebastian would forget.

He glanced at his character sheet. “+3, so…19?”

Han nodded once. “You open the door just enough to see inside. You can see two large doors on the opposite wall. There’s three guards standing along the wall, one on the far left, one on the right, and one between the two doors.”

“Hm,” Sebastian mused. “Would they see us open the door?”

“They are looking your way, yes,” Han confirmed.

Sebastian turned toward Julian and Logan. “We need a distraction, then,” he stage-whispered. Han could clearly still hear him. “I say either Milo goes in and starts playing lute, or Himo puts on the moves.”

“You’re going to flirt with the guards,” Logan said in disbelief.

Sebastian grinned. “Why not?”

“That’s a great way to get yourself _killed_ ,” Satoru pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

“I have 20 charisma. I’ll be fine.”

They all looked over at Han, who shrugged. “Don’t look at me,” he mumbled, sounding bored. “I’m just the DM.”

And so Satoru agreed to release Himo from the spell, and he pushed open the door wide enough that the others could sneak through behind him. They shuffled along the wall until all three guards had converged on Himo, leaving the leftmost door unattended.

“I approach the group of guards,” Sebastian said with a smirk. He drew back his shoulders and lowered his voice to a ridiculous attempt at sounding sultry. “I’m looking for somewhere to take a bath,” he crooned. “Any of you fellas able to help me out?”

Han blinked, seemingly unfazed. “Make a charisma save,” he said, and just as Sebastian had his die at the ready, he added, “For each guard.”

Sebastian’s smile only wavered a little. “Okay then,” he replied in his normal voice. He rolled once. “15.” Twice. “17.” And then a third…

“1,” he groaned, and Logan couldn’t resist a snicker.

“The third guard is not impressed with your wiles, and he swings his club straight at you.” Han rolled his d8. “You take 4 damage and are caught off guard, giving the other two the opportunity to strike first.” He rolled again. “They deal 2 and 3 damage, respectively.”

“Wonderful,” Sebastian muttered. Logan covered his mouth with his fist. Julian shot him a look, but Logan could see the amusement in his eyes.

“Should we help him?” Satoru whispered to the rest of the group. Logan was about to make a snide comment, but Sebastian beat them to it.

“I’ve got this,” he said. “I cast Burning Hands.”

Han made three saving throws, and nearly sighed aloud when he announced, “It hits all three.”

Sebastian grinned, selecting three d6 from the center pile. He rolled three times. “That’s 12 damage to two and 9 to one”

Han scribbled something down in his notes. “Two are down. The third lunges at you, and he’s now on fire.”

“Uh,” Sebastian stammered, and he checked his character sheet. “I…can I duck?”

“Dexterity save.”

He rolled the d20 at his side and winced.

“Nope,” Han said, almost with a hint of amusement. “You’re hit again, and you take…4 damage. And your sleeve is now on fire”

“Shit,” Sebastian hissed. “Um, I’ll hit him with my greatsword.” He rolled the d20. “14.”

“You hit,” Han confirmed. Sebastian pumped his fist in midair and rolled two d6.

“Okay, 8 damage. I’ve got him, right?”

“Yes.” Han actually seemed to be smiling. “He’s down. Will you be joining the others to explore?”

Sebastian looked around at the other players, his eyes coming to rest on Logan. “I suppose I could use some healing,” he said with a cheeky smile.

Logan squared his jaw. “Not from me.”

His face fell.

“Logan…” Julian warned, but Logan just crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair.

“I’m a death cleric,” he added. “I don’t do healing.”

Sebastian glanced back at Han, as if asking for help, but Han said nothing.

“I have Cure Wounds prepped,” Satoru finally interjected with a sigh, and Sebastian smiled.

“Perfect,” he said, looking sideways at Logan. Julian just shook his head.

“Great,” he grumbled. “Now can we please continue the mission?”

—

Sebastian and Logan never did quite become friends, but they eventually at least got to the point where they could be civil enough to get through a session without making Julian want to slap either of them.

Though he’d never admit it to anyone outside the group, Julian had come to regard their DnD sessions as one of the highlights of his weeks. The Windsors, as it turned out, were actually pretty cool, and their prior world building made the game super interesting. He’d never thought a game based on rolling dice and fighting imaginary monsters could be such an opportunity for creativity.

They never talked about it much outside of sessions, but Logan was clearly enjoying himself as much as Julian, if not more. He put so much life into his character that Julian started to wonder if he’d been taking acting classes on the side, or at least reading some of Julian’s reference books when he wasn’t looking. Regardless, he was fascinating to watch, and naturally Julian was grateful for the opportunity to spend time with him.

Sebastian also seemed to be having a great time with this new hobby. While his character wasn’t nearly as developed as Logan’s, he was far more comfortable speaking in character, and sometimes his interactions with Han felt more like an improv sketch than a roleplaying game.

“Okay,” Han said as they all settled in at the table for their sixth session as a group, idle chatter dying down right on cue. “We’re heading into the Low Lantern to collect more information on the Dead Three cultists. You’re looking for a person named Trina, or anyone else who can get you the information you need. Got that?”

“Noted,” Drew said without looking up from his notebook, where he was currently scrawling something unreadable to anyone else, aside from maybe Satoru. “Do we know what Trina looks like?”

Han consulted his notes. “No,” he said after a moment. “You’ll need to ask around. When you enter the tavern, the main floor is filled with patrons, a few bouncers near the door, and one bartender. You see a set of stairs that some patrons are ascending. Who do you approach first?”

The party all looked at each other across the table.

“Should we split up?” Logan suggested, and Satoru scoffed.

“Never split the party, Logan.”

“It’s a bar. It’s not like we’ll get attacked.”

“You never know,” Sebastian interjected. “This town is full of shady characters.”

“Okay, but we could have a few of us go upstairs and a few stay down, and if things go south we could regroup pretty easily,” Logan protested.

“I think it’s safe,” Julian added. “It’s not like we’re going far.”

Drew and Satoru exchanged glances.

“Fine,” Drew agreed. “Who’s going where?”

“One high charisma player in each group,” Sebastian cut in. “I’ll head upstairs with Ilde and see what we find, and Milo can stick with Kriv and Thokk downstairs. Maybe check out the bartender, see what he knows.”

Drew nodded. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “Up we go.”

“I’ll grab a drink,” Satoru said. “Milo, you can join me, and Thokk can hang back to keep an eye on the room.

“Thokk doesn’t get to drink?” Logan interrupted before Julian could comment.

“You’re a cleric,” Sebastian pointed out. “Don’t you have, like, a religious objection to drinking?”

“Milo absolutely does not,” Julian interrupted with a grin. “I’ll head for the bar and order a mead. Make it double.” He winked at Logan, who just rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I guess I’ll be DD tonight,” Logan grumbled. Sebastian grinned at that and turned back to Han.

“Okay, we’re upstairs. Who’s here? Any idea where Trina is?”

Han looked back at his notes. “The second floor is full of tables, where people are playing a number of games of chance. There’s a small bar in the corner.”

“I’ll go order a drink. And one for Ilde.” He grinned at Drew.

“Ilde takes a seat at the bar and gets the bartender’s attention. She asks if he knows anyone here named Trina.”

“Roll for charisma.”

Drew tossed his d20 in his hand and let it drop. He winces.

“6, with modifier.”

“The bartender looks you over and grimaces. ‘Never heard of ‘em,’ he says, and turns away.”

Sebastian shook his head, clapping Drew on the shoulder. “Should’ve let me lead, buddy.”

“Okay, you do it then,” Drew scowled.

When Sebastian turned back to Han, a familiar glint in his eye, Julian couldn’t help but grin.

“I’ll take my drink and head over to the nearest table.”

Han flipped a page. “Three orcs are playing a game of dice.” He squinted at something, then looked back up at Sebastian. “Make a perception check.”

Sebastian reached for a d20 from the center of the table. He tossed it in his hand for a moment, getting a feel for it, and rolled.

“16,” he announced.

“You can tell two of them are there together, and one seems to be a stranger.”

Sebastian considered for a moment. “I’ll approach the stranger.”

Julian sat forward a little in his seat. This was the part where it got good.

“Excuse me,” Han said, putting on a gruff voice and flaring his nostrils. “Do I know you?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d like to.”

Sebastian had a particular voice he used when speaking in character, and it wasn’t especially different from his normal voice. But he had a totally different voice for _flirting_ in character, and that was something else entirely. He somehow managed to sound completely over-the-top sultry without crossing the line into ridiculous. He wore this sly little smirk that Julian could totally see himself falling for, if Logan weren’t right next to him.

This time, though, it wasn’t aimed at Julian.

Han cleared his throat, keeping up the gruff orc voice he’d put on for this character.

“Come again?”

Rather than narrating his actions, Sebastian actually stood up and put one hand on the table, leaning sideways and flashing that grin at Han, batting his eyelashes. Drew had to cover his mouth to hold back his snickers.

“Hey there, big boy.”

Satoru actually snorted aloud, and despite Logan’s full-body eye roll, Julian could see the corner of his mouth twitch.

“Make a charisma save,” Han said in his normal voice, seemingly unfazed by all of this.

Seemingly, except for the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Still standing, Sebastian eyed the pile of dice. Finally, he selected a d20 that he found suitable, and took a deep breath before rolling.

“Oh my god,” Logan muttered.

“Natural 20,” Sebastian confirmed with a shit-eating grin.

Han looked up very carefully.

“His eyes run up and down your body, clearly checking you out. He smiles a little.” Sebastian grinned smugly, glancing off to the side and striking a pose.

Han hesitated for only a moment before slipping back into his orc voice.

“Haven’t seen you here before, good lookin’.”

Drew and Satoru took one look at each other and immediately burst out laughing.

The rest of the night proved to be relatively uneventful. Sebastian’s Hail Mary with the orc was about the only good roll they had all night, and even though they did eventually find Trina, the information she had to offer wasn’t nearly the game changer they’d expected it to be. Han cut things off when it looked like Logan’s character was in real danger of starting a fight with a bouncer, and they agreed to pick things up outside of the bar at the next week’s session.

After the Windsors had said their goodbyes and Sebastian retreated back to his room, Logan and Julian were left alone in the common room. Logan all but vaulted over the back of the couch, and as soon as he was seated Julian spread out across the rest of the cushions, head resting on Logan’s thigh.

“Tired?” Logan said with amusement, running his fingers through Julian’s hair. Julian sighed.

“You have no idea.”

They sat like that in silence for a moment, Logan gently stroking Julian’s hair, Julian’s eyes slowly slipping shut. Before he could get too comfortable, though, Logan’s voice interrupted him.

“Is Sebastian always that…”

Julian snorted. “That?”

“That _dramatic_ ,” Logan decided.

“Pretty much.” Julian laughed softly to himself. “He’s playing it up, sure, but only a little.”

Logan made a bit of a _hmph_ noise. “Han’s egging him on.”

Julian gave him a sideways look. “What do you mean?”

“He never gives NPCs that much personality. Come on. ‘Haven’t seen you before, good lookin’? What the hell was that?”

Julian pushed himself up on his elbows, staring up at Logan incredulously.

“Wow, you really are an idiot.”

Logan frowned. “What?”

Julian just stared, raising one eyebrow.

“Logan,” he said slowly. “Think about what you just said.”

He could practically see Logan doing the calculations in his head.

“Are you saying—“ He cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head. “No. That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?”

“Yes!” Julian dragged himself up to a sitting position, facing backwards on the couch to look at Logan fully. Logan scoffed and folded his arms. “That is _not_ what’s happening.”

“It’s the only way the boy knows how to flirt.”

Logan narrowed his eyes. “Han is not _flirting_ with Sebastian.”

“Look,” Julian said, setting his hand on Logan’s thigh. “I know a crush when I see one. Trust me. That is absolutely what’s happening.”

Logan couldn’t really argue with that, so he didn’t try. He just shook his head.

“Do you think—” He paused, looking off into the distance. “Is it just Han? Or is Sebastian doing it on purpose?”

Julian grinned. “One way to find out.”

He dug out his phone, sliding it open and scrolling for Sebastian’s contact. He glanced up just long enough to see Logan’s eyes widen as he typed out a message.

“No,” Logan whispered, and Julian barely managed to dodge him when he grabbed for the phone. They grappled for a bit, Julian fighting to maintain his grip on it.

He finished typing the message and hit _send_ right when Logan pinned him down to the couch and wrestled the phone from his grip.

“You better not have—“ he started, then froze when he saw the message.

_Party in Logan’s room Friday night. Gonna invite the DnD group. You in?_

Logan groaned. “Asshole,” he muttered.

“Hey, your room’s bigger,” Julian pointed out, flipping his legs off the couch and sitting back up. “Come on. You didn’t really think I’d tell him, did you?”

Logan shook his head. “You’re not getting Han Westwood to come to a party,” he said firmly. “Crush or no crush.”

Julian just grinned. “We’ll see.”

—

When Julian had invited Sebastian to a party in his boyfriend’s room not twenty minutes after their DnD session wrapped up, several possibilities went through his mind.

The first was that Julian had finally talked Logan into a threesome. He discounted that one almost immediately, knowing what he knew about who Logan was as a person. Then he wondered if this was some plot by Logan to murder him in secret, but he reasoned that as Prefect, Logan wouldn’t want to commit a murder on campus, so he was probably safe in that regard.

So what that left was that this party was a way to get the DnD group together outside of their usual weekly meetings. Could be fun, especially if there was booze. The Windsor boys were cool enough, but they were a little uptight. He’d like to see how they were in a less…stressful environment.

Actually, that wasn’t entirely fair. DnD was probably one of the least stressful things he’d gotten involved with since starting at Dalton Academy, aside from the brief clash he’d had with Logan at the start - which, in all fairness, he had started. This Han kid had no patience for that as a DM, and Logan seemed to respect him, so when they were at the table they did their best to put all that shit aside and just try to have a good time.

And honestly, they _did_.

Sebastian wasn’t one to do anything halfway. He’d done his research, enough to create the basic outline of a joke character and a real one. He’d needed help getting into it, but not much, and by the time they were a few weeks in he found he was genuinely enjoying himself. He liked pissing Logan off, sure, and making Julian laugh and shake his head in disbelief was always a bonus. But Han was so stoic as a DM, even when Sebastian pulled out all the stops to flirt with his NPCs, and he’d almost made a game out of trying to get him to break. It hadn’t happened yet, but Han had called his bet, making most of those NPCs flirt _back_ as long as Sebastian rolled high enough. It was one of the few times he actually seemed like he was having fun.

Sebastian was kind of looking forward to seeing what Han was like when he wasn’t in full DM mode.

Of course, Sebastian didn’t really expect that their whole DnD group would be at this party. Julian mentioned over the next few days that he was inviting more people, from both Windsor and Stuart, so he figured it was turning Into something that wasn’t exactly their scene. But he was pleasantly surprised when he arrived at Logan’s door and Julian opened it to reveal Drew and Satoru sitting on the floor with several other Windsors.

And against the back wall, looking as stoic as ever as he observed the rest of the boys, was Han.

“Hey, Bas!” Julian greeted excitedly, and Sebastian glanced down at the red Solo cup in his free hand.

“Hi, J,” he said with a grin.

He stepped into the room and caught sight of Logan, who gave him a short nod from where he was sitting on the bed. Derek Seigerson sat next to him, a beer in his hand, and his eyebrows raised a little when he noticed Sebastian.

“You have drinks,” Sebastian commented, and Julian grinned.

“Help yourself,” he said, gesturing to a cooler near Logan’s feet.

Only slightly afraid of Logan kicking him in the face, Sebastian found a spot on the floor and carefully dug out a Smirnoff from the cooler. He stayed close to the wall, taking the time to observe the group present.

Logan and Julian had made it seem like their DnD games were a closely guarded secret, so Sebastian wasn’t sure if he’d be able to strike up a conversation with Drew and Satoru without arousing suspicion. So instead, he chose to listen, trying to catch up with the conversation going on among the group.

“I’m just saying, _Thor_ was really good, and with _The Avengers_ dropping next summer…” Drew waved his hands wildly as he was cut off by one of the twins across the circle.

“You weren’t talking about movies,” the blond pointed out with a grin.

“Well, you have to take everything into account!”

“Nuh-uh,” said the other twin, wagging his finger. “This is about comic books.”

“Still,” Satoru argued. “Doesn’t make a difference. Marvel still comes out on top.”

From across the room, Han snorted, but he didn’t join in.

“How? You’re not gonna tell me Captain America is anywhere near as iconic as Superman.” The curly-haired boy next to Drew didn’t look particularly invested in the conversation, but his response drew a chorus of gasps from around him.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Satoru said pointedly. “He had a tangible effect on World War II in America. His comics are literally quoted in history books.”

“Superman has like five movies,” Logan said from the bed. “How many does Captain America have?”

“One!” Drew shot back.

“And it only exists as a prequel to _The Avengers_. I rest my case.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about movies?” Satoru said with an accusing look at the twins.

Drew shook his head. “I’m surrounded by heathens,” he muttered, taking a swig of his drink.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian piped up, and everyone turned to look at him. “Are we just gonna forget Batman?”

Several people started talking at once, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Han whisper something that looked like “Thank you.”

When the rest of the group got dragged back into that conversation, Sebastian took the opportunity to slip out and grab a stronger drink. Setting down his half-full Smirnoff, he went for the handle of vodka in the cooler, standing up to pour a cup full of Sprite from the bottle on Logan’s desk. Raising it to his lips, he strolled casually across the room, leaning against the wall right next to where Han was sitting.

“How come you’re not in the circle?”

Han looked up like he couldn’t believe Sebastian was talking to him.

“Oh, uh..” He glanced down, picking at something on the hem of his jeans. “This isn’t really my thing.”

“Parties?”

“Group conversations.”

Ah. That made sense, now that he thought about it.

“Yeah, me neither.”

Sebastian slid back against the wall, sitting down gracefully. He glanced over at Han with a smile, which he didn’t return. He looked confused.

“I figured you’d be all over this kind of thing.”

Sebastian laughed. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I love parties.” He took a long sip of his drink for emphasis. “I just usually go with someone else, you know. Someone to stick with for the night.”

Han nodded slowly. “I mostly sit back and wait for someone to do something embarrassing.”

His grin widened. “Oh yeah? Like what?” When Han hesitated, he added, “Who here do you think would do something embarrassing?”

Han considered that for a moment. “Reed, maybe, but that’s a possibility even when he isn’t drinking. As far as regrettable drunk shenanigans I could film? Julian.” That earned a laugh from Sebastian. “Especially if Logan’s here. But blackmailing him has extra weight to it, so I wouldn’t do that.”

Julian was currently on the bed between Logan and Derek, leaning against Logan’s shoulder and looking like he was in real danger of spilling his drink in his boyfriend’s lap.

“I can see that,” Sebastian deadpanned. He looked over at Han with a grin. “But who _would_ you blackmail?”

“Well, the twins owe me several favors, but they have no shame, so they’re tougher.” The twins in question had separated from the rest of the group and were currently whispering between themselves. Sebastian didn’t have a great feeling about that. “But getting their shenanigans on video means Howard could get involved, or even their parents. So they know not to mess with me.”

“That’s a lot of power to wield.”

Han grinned. “I don’t take it lightly,” he assured Sebastian.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment, Sebastian sipping his drink and Han nervously drumming his fingers on his knee.

“You okay?” Sebastian said.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m…not usually away from my computer this long.”

Sebastian laughed. “How’d they talk you into coming out of the Batcave?”

Han looked up with a mixture of confusion and amusement. His cheeks were tinged with pink, and as soon as their eyes met he looked away quickly, wringing his hands together.

“I do socialize sometimes,” he mumbled, and Sebastian chuckled. He patted Han gently on the knee.

“Of course,” he said with a fond smile. “Come on, let’s get a game going. Do you want a drink?”

He didn’t expect Han to say yes, and at first it didn’t look like Han expected to say yes either. But he glanced around the room, at the group gathered on the floor and at Sebastian’s outstretched hand, and he actually _smiled_ and replied, “You know what, sure.”

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Sebastian grinned wider. “Okay then,” he said, getting to his feet. Several people looked up at him, and he cleared his throat, addressing the room. “Anyone want to play a game?”

—

Han didn’t exactly make a habit of drinking at parties. There was a reason for that - his limits on recklessness pretty much stopped at embarking on World of Warcraft raids his character wasn’t nearly powerful enough for. Even then, he preferred to have some kind of backup plan. Underage drinking with a bunch of boys he barely knew in a dorm across campus did not fall under his usual idea of acceptable risk.

But that night, something made him say _fuck it_ , and he found himself cracking open a Mike’s Hard Lemonade and settling in among the circle of boys gathered on Logan’s floor.

“Can we just play with fingers if we aren’t drinking?” Satoru said with a grimace.

“Sure, yeah, that’s fine.” Sebastian sat down cross-legged next to Han, and Han wondered if it was intentional that their legs brushed together as he got settled. “It’s whatever you want. But you can’t lie.” He looked around the circle, shooting everyone a smirk. “This is honesty hour.”

Han glanced around nervously. He was starting to have second thoughts about all this. He took a swig of his drink just as Sebastian started them off.

“Never have I ever been to Germany,” he said, and Logan scoffed.

“That was targeted,” he protested, but Sebastian threw up his hands.

“I did not know that.” Logan narrowed his eyes, and Han made a mental note to look into what exactly had gone on to put them at odds like that. His best guess was that it had something to do with Julian.

“I’ve also been to Germany,” Derek pointed out, looking exasperated. Logan finally relented with a roll of his eyes, and they both took a drink.

Sebastian looked at Han expectantly, and it took him a moment to remember that it was his turn.

“Oh, uh. Never have I ever…” He paused. There were plenty of things he’d never done, but he didn’t necessarily want to bring all of them out into the open like that. So he decided to go for something easy. “Never have I ever been on a cruise.”

As expected, Sebastian, Logan, Julian, and Derek all drank, as did Reed - which was only a little bit of a surprise. Satisfied, Han raised his can in a mock toast.

“Okay, um…never have I ever done acid.” Reed giggled, and Shane laughed out loud next to him. The twins exchanged glances and toasted their drinks before each taking a sip, and it was almost enough to distract everyone from the fact that Logan also took a drink.

“What?!” Shane exclaimed, a devious grin on his face. Logan rolled his eyes.

“I was friends with these two in middle school,” he said with a wave of his hand. Twin smirks punctuated his sentence.

“Well then,” Shane said with a grin. “Never have I ever done cocaine.”

The twins toasted again, though Logan abstained this round. Julian, however, took a dainty sip of his mixed drink.

“Really?” Sebastian said with surprise. Julian just shrugged.

“Hollywood,” he explained with a grin.

“I’m hoping I won’t get a response if I say I’ve never done meth,” Drew mumbled, and the twins snickered. “Okay. Well, never have _I_ ever played Skyrim.”

Han scowled and reached for his drink. Of course Drew and Satoru wouldn’t let him get away with sitting this one out. He took a swig, and only just noticed that Derek was doing the same.

“You play Skyrim?” Logan said in disbelief. Derek shrugged.

“I’ve dabbled.”

Satoru’s eyebrows were near his hairline when he jumped in with “Never have I ever sang in public.”

Naturally, all of the Warblers in the circle groaned and reached for their drinks. Julian also took a swig, because apparently a recording studio counted as a public place if you were a famous Hollywood actor. Derek snickered and waited until everyone had drank before he took his turn.

“Never have I ever watched anime,” he said with a grin.

Han was about to make a snide comment about ganging up on the nerds when he realized Sebastian had raised his cup.

“Wait, really?” he said out loud before he could stop himself. Sebastian glanced over and laughed.

“Yeah, of course.” Han blinked. He definitely wouldn’t have guessed that Sebastian of all people would be into anime.

Of course, he wouldn’t have guessed he’d be into Dungeons and Dragons either, but their group had already shattered those expectations in more ways than one.

“Nerd,” Derek mumbled, and half of the group narrowed their eyes at him.

“Says the one who plays Skyrim,” Julian shot back with a smirk.

It should have felt like an insult, but somehow, it didn’t. It didn’t feel like they were on two sides, the cool kids and the nerds, even if they continued making digs at each other throughout the night. It turned out that Derek not only played Skyrim, he collected Yu-Gi-Oh cards as a child and probably still had some of them somewhere. Logan and Julian both admitted to playing DnD, although they didn’t specify that it was Han’s group they played with. By the time Han finished his first drink, he was actually starting to feel like this had been a good idea.

Of course, with this being a room full of teenagers, the topic did eventually turn to sex. It was Satoru who first brought it up, looking Derek directly in the eyes after he’d made a snarky comment about League of Legends and saying, “Never have I ever had sex.”

Derek drank, of course, as did Logan and Julian. The twins were about to when a very red Reed raised his drink to his lips, causing both of their faces to light up.

“Reed!” they shouted simultaneously, and Reed buried his face in his arms.

Shane laughed silently, taking a sip of his own drink and patting his boyfriend on the shoulder.

Sebastian chuckled, drink already in his hand. Han glanced over his way, not quite surprised but still curious. Sebastian noticed him looking and gave him a small smile, gently nudging Han’s leg with his knee. Han looked away quickly. He hoped Sebastian couldn’t see the blush creeping up his neck.

Derek waited for the commotion on the floor to die down before clearing his throat. “Never have I ever taken it up the ass,” he said with a smirk, and Han tried unsuccessfully to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Reed’s eyes went wide, and his face was nearly as red as his hair by the time Shane picked up his drink and took a long sip. Reed did not move. The twins looked like two kids in a candy shop, glancing between each other and Reed with wide smiles.

Sebastian also took a drink, albeit much more quietly, and Han wasn’t sure whether to be surprised by that or not.

“Okay, Derek, thank you for that.” Julian shot him a glare after sipping his own drink, but he was still grinning, swaying a little on the bed as he surveyed the room. “Never have I ever dressed in drag.”

Every single one of the Windsors either went for their drink or put down a finger.

From the corner of his eye, Han saw Sebastian’s eyes widen. He looked over just slightly, waiting for him to say something, but he just glanced back with an amused smile.

“I feel like there’s a story here,” Logan mused, glancing between the Windsors.

“More than one, actually,” one of the twins replied with a grin.

The game didn’t last much longer after that. The sexual items kept getting weirder and more specific, only tempered by the fact that Reed was decidedly not interested in sharing details of his and Shane’s sex life with the group.

When Julian ended up stretched over Logan’s lap, licking his lips and grinning flirtatiously, Han decided that he’d had enough for the night.

Sebastian seemed to have the same idea, because as soon as Han had found the opportunity to slip out of the circle, the taller boy was on his feet, getting Julian’s attention just long enough to say that he was heading out.

“Okay, bye ‘Bas,” Julian giggled, and Logan very un-subtly tightened his hold around Julian’s waist.

Han gave Julian a little wave and stood up as well, finishing off the rest of his drink and setting the empty cup down on Logan’s desk. Sebastian was watching him, seemingly waiting to follow him out, and Han suddenly felt his face heating up. He ducked his head, opening the door just enough to leave and acting surprised when Sebastian held out his hand to stop it.

“Had enough for one night?” Sebastian smiled knowingly as they both stepped out into the hallway, the door closing behind them.

“Yeah, you know. I’ve gotta get back soon, I have a raid planned later.”

“Can I walk you back?”

It wasn’t completely unexpected, but the offer still took Han by surprise. Why was Sebastian following him like this?

“Um, sure. I guess.”

They descended the stairs into the Stuart common room in silence, Han’s hands shoved into his pockets to avoid fidgeting too much. He snuck a quick glance up at Sebastian, who looked completely relaxed, that same easy smile still on his face. He was probably a little bit buzzed from the alcohol - Han was starting to feel it too.

Though he didn’t think the name ‘liquid courage’ was entirely deserved.

Trying to pretend like his hands weren’t shaking, Han reached for the door only for Sebastian to beat him to it. He laughed nervously, bracing himself against the cool night air.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Sebastian asked once they’d stepped onto the grass.

“Yeah,” Han said sincerely. “Yeah, it’s…it was different. But good.” He snuck a glance up at Sebastian, smiling softly. He was suddenly very grateful it was dark.

“That’s good,” Sebastian replied. “It’s nice to hang out outside of DnD.”

It was silent for a moment as Han tried to work up the nerve to ask something that had been bugging him all night.

“Why, um.” Sebastian looked over at him, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Han to continue. “Why did you want to hang out with me?”

Sebastian laughed gently. “I told you,” he said, nudging Han’s shoulder with his own. “I like having someone to stick with.”

“But why me?” Han protested, still not quite understanding. Sure, they’d blurred the lines quite a bit by now, even before tonight. But they were still in completely different circles. Even at a place like Dalton, there were social lines that people didn’t cross.

And anyway, even the people in his group didn’t go out of their way to hang out with Han.

“Why not?” Sebastian countered, like it was totally normal for him to want to hang out with a guy he only knew as a Dungeon Master. Who he had nothing in common with except a mutual interest in DnD.

Well, and anime.

And hadn’t he said something about being into Batman?

Han needed to sit down.

“Hey, look.” He glanced up to see what Sebastian was pointing at, spotting nothing but a couple of trees off to the side.

“What?”

“That’s a perfect climbing tree.”

Han stared incredulously as Sebastian took off, jogging towards the grove and only stopping when he realized Han wasn’t following him. He turned back, grinning ear to ear, and waved him over. “Come on!”

This was crazy.

Sebastian was _crazy_.

But Han followed him.

By the time he caught up, Sebastian was already standing at the tree, bracing one foot in a divot where the trunk split. Han stared as he secured his grip on the upper branches, hoisting himself up higher and higher until he disappeared among the leaves.

“Sebastian?” Han called out, but he didn’t answer. Squinting, Han circled around the tree, trying to catch a glimpse of him in the dark.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sebastian appeared in front of him, hanging upside-down from the tree.

“Hey there,” he said with a smirk. Han was still trying to calm down his breathing. Sebastian’s grin widened, and he nodded to Han. “Step back.”

“What?”

“Step back,” he repeated, and Han did so, wondering what the hell he was doing. He gasped aloud when Sebastian threw himself down, twisting around in midair and landing on his feet.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Han breathed, and Sebastian stood up fully, brushing off his jacket.

“Want to give it a shot?”

Han shook his head. “No, no thank you. Absolutely not.”

Sebastian snickered. He clapped Han on the shoulder, guiding him back towards Windsor House. Han bristled a little under the touch, but he didn’t pull away.

“It’s less terrifying than it looks,” Sebastian assured him. It didn’t help.

“You jumped out of a tree,” he breathed.

“I’ve done worse. Life is short, you know.”

Han stopped walking, looking up incredulously at Sebastian. His hand was still on Han’s shoulder, and he smiled softly, the moonlight catching in his eyes. He didn’t move, just stared, like he was waiting for something.

Like he’d been waiting for a while.

Looking back, Han wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but he was pretty sure it must have been him. Either way, before he knew it, Sebastian was kissing him, softly and slowly.

His eyelids fluttered shut, and he leaned into it, suddenly very self-conscious about the rigid way he was standing. But Sebastian didn’t seem to mind. He smiled against Han’s lips and drew back carefully, his hand sliding up to caress his neck.

“Finally,” Sebastian whispered, his smile playful yet sincere.

Han laughed nervously, ducking his head. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’ve never exactly…I mean, no one’s ever—“

Sebastian cut him off with a pat on the shoulder. “It’s okay,” he assured him, once again guiding him back to the path toward Windsor. “No worries.”

Han nodded, grateful for the excuse to break eye contact and stare at his feet again. The rest of the walk passed in silence, but Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder was a comforting presence, and Han couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

They reached the front door, and Sebastian stopped them, finally taking his hand back and turning to face Han.

“Give me your phone,” he said. Han frowned.

“Why—“

“Just do it,” Sebastian laughed.

He dug out his phone, sliding open the keyboard. Sebastian took it and pulled up the New Message screen, typing in a number. He passed it back with a smile.

“Text me when you get in,” he said. “So I know you made it.”

Han laughed nervously. “I’m only going upstairs,” he mumbled, tapping his fingers against the phone screen.

“Yeah, but I’ve heard enough horror stories about this place.” Sebastian looked at him carefully, and Han fought the urge to look away. “Just text me, okay?”

Han nodded. “Will do.”

He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was expected to do anything else. Sebastian seemed to notice, and he laughed gently, leaning down for another, very chaste kiss.

“Goodnight, Han,” he said quietly, finally turning away and ambling down the path back to Stuart.

It took Han a moment to regain his sense. “Goodnight,” he yelled out far too late. But Sebastian turned, walking backwards, and gave him a bright smile punctuated with a wave.

Han stared after him until he disappeared into the darkness before finally letting himself into the building.

—

Before their last session of the semester, they decided to order Chinese.

Or, more accurately, Julian suggested they order Chinese, the rest of them agreed, and then no one moved for fifteen minutes.

“Bas,” Julian whined, his head in Logan’s lap. He twisted around to stare up at Sebastian.

“What makes you think I’m ordering you Chinese?”

Logan ruffled Julian’s hair. “It’s not like he’s moving any time soon,” he pointed out.

“You’re all going to have to move in a minute,” Han grumbled. “Drew and Satoru will be here right at 7.”

In response, Sebastian wrapped his arm tighter around Han’s waist. Han scowled, but he leaned into it anyway, his head resting on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I’m not calling either.” Han looked back down at his phone, where he was involved in a heated group chat with several of his WoW teammates. Sebastian rested his chin on top of Han’s head, reading some of the chats over his shoulder. Logan rolled his eyes halfheartedly.

“You literally have your phone in your hand,” Logan said. “Look up the number.”

“I don’t do phone calls.”

“J, you do it,” Sebastian said with a nod to Julian. “Can’t you get, like, a celebrity discount?”

“We don’t need a celebrity discount,” Logan scoffed. “We’re rich.”

“Sebastian, just call the damn restaurant.” Julian shifted a little, his head still in Logan’s lap. Logan ran his fingers absently through his hair. Sebastian was about to make a snarky comment about them being gross, but Han was currently in his lap as well, so he didn’t think it would hold much weight.

There was a knock at the door, and Han immediately sat up, nudging Sebastian until he let go. “They’re here,” he said, tucking his phone away. “Are we getting food or not?”

Sebastian sighed. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, and dug out his phone. “You guys have a menu or something?” he asked Julian and Logan, who hadn’t moved. “I don’t have a data plan.”

“In the far left drawer in the kitchen,” Julian answered. Sebastian gave him a mock salute and disappeared through the door.

Drew and Satoru joined Han at the table, setting up their notebooks and dice. Satoru glanced over at Logan with narrowed eyes.

“Will you be joining us tonight?” he said dryly. Julian sighed deeply and made a big show of rolling over to face the table.

“Do I _have_ to?” he whined, and Logan finally shook his head.

“Get up,” he muttered, jostling Julian’s head with his knee until he laughed and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

“Fine, fine, I’m _up_.”

From across the room, Sebastian poked his head back in, one hand covering up his phone’s speaker.

“Babe, what do you want?”

“Pork lo mein,” Han replied without looking up from his setup.

“I want dumplings,” Julian added, pulling out a chair.

“Get them yourself,” Sebastian shot back. Julian turned to him, open-mouthed, and held a hand to his chest like he’d been wounded.

“Get fried rice too,” Logan added, taking his seat beside Julian. “And egg rolls.”

“Anyone else?”

Drew looked over at Satoru. “Want to split an orange chicken?”

“Of course,” Satoru replied, fishing in his dice bag.

Sebastian shot them all a grin and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“We ready?” Han asked the table, taking his seat at the helm.

“All except for your boyfriend,” Drew said with a smirk.

Han didn’t react, aside from his cheeks turning a little pink.

“Okay,” he said, spreading out his campaign notes. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
